


Crick Crack

by cmshaw



Category: Oz - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-24
Updated: 2000-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller doesn't like living in a Town without Pity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crick Crack

That hack, that fucking hack in black fucking black...step on a crack, break your momma's back -- but it's not my momma's back I want to break right now, except maybe to thank her for bringing me into this world. If she'd just offed me when I was a baby not knowing any better, I might be in heaven now instead of here, in Oz, just about as far away from heaven as anyone's ever gonna get. There's no way to get there from here, but that's not my momma's fault.

No, it's Toby's back I really want to break. I want to bend that motherfucker in half until all the bones in his back are screaming, and maybe he's screaming too; yeah, I want him to scream a little for me. I want to pick him up and shake him, just shake him and shake him until I've worn myself out shaking, so that when I fall down on top of him he's all soft and pliant and sweet underneath me.

All I wanted was for him to give a fuck, you know? Just care, just a little.

Ha-fucking-ha-ha-ha. So much for that. This is Oz, baby, don't no one care for no one. For damn sure no one cares for me. Even God thinks I'm a cocksucker.

I've got my head all turned around, and that's dangerous. When I saw Father Mukada coming toward me today...just for a second, right, I thought that maybe he was worried about me, like he had figured out that I really was sorry. Because I am, okay? Fucking sorry. God_damn_ sorry already, not that anyone in this place gives a flying fuck about sorry, or about me.

And what did the oh-so-good father want with me? Had he been praying for my soul? Fuck no! He was full of concern for dear little Toby. Everyone's so worried about sweet little Toby. That darling little Toby who would rather stick a shiv in my back than care about me for one goddamned minute more, that's who everyone's been saying their prayers for.

Oh yeah. I can burn in hell for all those good people care, but Toby! he deserves better.

You just wait, Toby. I've seen what kind of better you're getting. You just wait for the brimstone, sweetheart.


End file.
